dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
School of the Soaring Phoenix
Students of the school of the Soaring Phoenix learn of the world from Rem, a powerful Namekian warrior who goes by the title Soaring Phoenix. The master teaches a decently rounded style of his own creation, but all of his student agree it is his ki manipulation arts that are his best weapon. Nurtured(level 11): you gain an additional 3 surges, and your ki damage dice increases by 1. Flight of the phoenix (level 15): The phoenix student increases his flight speed by 2, and takes only half the normal penalty to repulse for flying. Phoenix's Follower (level 19): Once per encounter, when you find yourself in a Beam struggle, you are considered as already having one victory. If you win a beam struggle, you gain combat advantage over all enemies in burst 1. This lasts 1/4th your level rounds. This ability does not activate on struggles you start. Level 11 At-will powers Phoenix Strike A downward chopping attack At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. Phoenix feathers A series of weak ki blasts At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Blast 2 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs reaction Hit: 2k + spirit damage. Level 11 Encounter powers Phoenix Wing strike A powerful chop that topples enemies over Encounter ✦ Martial, unarmed, Reliable Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength damage, and knock the opponent prone Phoenix Flash A powerful beam fired from both hands Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Reliable Standard Action Line 10 Target: All enemies in line Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 3K + Spirit damage. You gain 1 HP for every creature struck. Miss: Half damage, no healing Level 14 Utility powers Phoenix fire You focus your power in a flame like aura around yourself. Daily ✦ Martial, Healing, Minor Action Power up Effect: Spend a power surge. You regain 3 healing surges, and may spend up to two of them now. End one negative condition you're suffering now. Eastern Phoenix A swift teleportation technique Daily ✦ Martial, Teleport Move Action Personal Effect: You may teleport to any square in move distance, even those on the other side of walls Proving ground Are these guys even Worthy of seeing your attacks? Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An opponent targets you with a non ultimate Ki attack Effect: You immediately fire one of your own, starting a beam struggle. If you win the beam struggle, you gain advantage over Discipline opponents you can see for 1d4 rounds Level 16 Daily powers Western Phoenix An energy attack that appears to be lead by the legendary fire bird itself. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 15 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. If you strike a number of opponents equal to your discipline, you may spend a healing surge. Southern phoenix You charge up and throw an orb of energy at a foe, surprising them when it suddenly splits into hundreds of small bird like energy blasts Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area Cone 5 Target: One square within 10, cone starts there and targets all creatures Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4K + spirit damage. For each struck foe, you deal an additional damage Miss: If this attack misses all targets, you gain a +1 power bonus to your reaction defense. Level 20 Ultimate Powers Northern Phoenix You surround yourself in an aura of flame like energy, which forms into wings moments later Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate power up Effect: For the next 2+tier rounds, While under the effects of this power up, you may spend a surge to heal if you would go bloody. You have advantage on discipline checks and your attacks deal double damage stat, attacks from this path specifically deal 1.5 times total damage instead. When this ends, You are fatigued for 1d8+2 rounds. Phoenix Die You summon all of your ki at once, intending to take an enemy with you Daily ✦ MArtial, Unarmed, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: You restrain the enemy and explode. The enemy takes 10k + spirit damage immediately. Make a secondary attack. Secondary target: All creatures in burst 5 Secondary attack: Lose all but 1 hit point, Tenacity vs Repulse-4 Hit: 10k + Spirit damage. After this, you fall unconscious and are considered Defeated Miss: If the initial attack misses, the attack fails. The first time this occurs in a day the power is not considered expended. If the second attack misses an enemy, it deals half damage anyway. Category:Legends Category:Paths